The Truth about Tyler
by xXGothic2RosesxX
Summary: Tonnie fan fic please read!


**This is my second Tonnie fan fiction. I do not own the characters of vampire dairies although I wish I do. Please comment and add to favorites. Thank you.**

**Chapter one**

**Caroline's birthday**

I cut to ease the pain within me, to never feel emotions again. I don't want to turn into a total wreck that sobs every time when I'm feeling down. I want to be strong. Fearless. Fierce. And useful in some way. That's why I do it… to cut that is. It makes me realizes the feelings beneath me that I've been hiding for years.

I clenched the razor, blade in my palms, trying my best to not shake. My heart pulse loudly in my ears creating a scary song.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Tears at bay were staring to roll down my chin, as memories came flashing back. His beautiful face appeared in my mind, making me slightly cry harder. A love so sweet and true that I had treasured for so long, makes me want to weep in sorrow. But, why? Where had we gone wrong? This is my story of how I finally found true love again, but to only to be shatter in a blink of a eye. It pains me with every bone in my body to re- tell this, to re- live the terrible memories in my head. But I thought you should know, the reason why I'm going to kill myself. This is the story of me and him.

**Three Months Previous**

I had received the awful news that she was in the hospital, my good friend, Caroline Forbes. It was devastating to hear; me and her had been friends since Pre-K. I still remember the days we played with each other. The night was young and cool, the waft so calm it brushed my heart and soul making me feel free as a bird.

I hadn't felt like that for a long time to be happy that. Little Caroline had knew it too, a small, content smile was plastered across her tiny, delicate features that made my heart flutter a little with each beating beat. She ushered me to come in as I stood nervously in the door way, clenching the gift I brought her.

"You came!" she said excitedly her arms flying around me, pulling me in for a tight, squeezing hug. I laughed softly, as I picked one curl in my hand twirling it around her nose. She giggled playfully hitting me on the elbow. Yes, back then Caroline had curls like me. She eventually grew out of that stage when she had hit puberty, she thought having curls made you look like a child. And, she always wanted to be treated like an adult.

"Of course I did" I muttered, quickly handing her the gift. She gently took although her hazel, green eyes said that she wanted to snatch it from me. But she hesitated, moments has past and she resist the tempting urge to.

"Elena, Matt and Tyler are up stairs waiting…" she trailed, her voice turning into excitement when she saw the cake her mother had brought her. I stiffened, she when she said the name Tyler, his name itself had a huge effect on me that made me want to quiver to my knees.

I was secretly afraid of Tyler, even till this day I want admit in spite of myself. But since I'm about to commit suicide it doesn't matter who knows or not, because I will be dead.

Tyler was known to be a huge bully back then and is still known for it today. He's tough with a, mean looking appearance, face hard and expressionless it's like looking into a empty mirror. He has a few friends, matt is the only one I know of as what now.

It is said if your eyes meet his you will have nightmares for three months. If you bump into him in the hall you will find yourself in a coma. And talking back sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by people that they call him the walking blizzard, he's cold as ice.

"Hey, Bonnie you should go upstairs I be up there in a minute" said, Caroline her hands pushing me towards the upper level floor. I froze afraid to go up, to meet the monster, Tyler. I try to avoid him at any cost, even at school which is hard to do, because he seems to have a habit of popping out of no where.

After a moment of hesitation I climbed the stairs, feet paving the padded material carpet that scrunched easily under my shoes. When I arrived at the landing I went to Caroline's room which was the last one at the end of the hall. I knocked softly on the door, when I got there.

"Bonnie!" screamed, Elena loudly she was the one to open it. She stood at the door way with a expression that was difficult to read. I stared awed, as I saw what she was wearing.

"I guess I should of dressed better" I mumbled, gazing at her lavender, hot pink tinted dress that had tiny frills at the bottom. She flashed a smile as she eyed at my outfit that I was wearing. It was nothing special at least I thought it was to be.

It was just a plain green, tank top with black skinny jeans.

"No, Bonnie it's fine really" she said, but her eyes betrayed her when she made the mistake of looking at me. I tried my best to not to frown, my lips shut formed a grim straight line. Behind a figure slithered it's way to the door to meet us.

"Bonnie you made it!" said, Matt his hand extending out to mine to give me a high five. I quickly clapped it the sound sending tremendous vibrations through out my ear. I shudder a little.

"It's Caroline birthday I wouldn't miss it for the world" I inquired, my head gently grasping my forehead. My heart thumped in my chest, drumming my cells out of control. Out of my side view glance I saw, Tyler leaning against the bed room wall. His arms crossed to his chest, head lowered to the ground.

Following my gaze, Matt's eyes landed on Tyler. He then sighed.

"Tyler man aren't you going to say hi to Bonnie?" he asked, running a hand through his ruffled, blonde hair that was ear length. A moment of silence past between us, before any one of us dare to speak again. The atmosphere had felt sticky with hated and unbelievable anger that coursed through out the room as a rushing stream.

"No" he flatly said and he caught me off guard by turning to stare at me.

His eyes which strike me first stared in a repulsive glare, boring a whole through my body, making me feel suddenly weak and exposed of my true feelings. They were haunting and all knowing. I gasped shocked as he stood away from the wall and slowly started to walk towards me.

The entire time he was my attention was drawn immediately to his face like a moth to a flame. It was alluring sucking you completely in with full force, his features sculpted with care and patience. Narrow, perfect nose, high royal- like chiseled cheekbones and dark brown tinted red eyes that reflected his soul.

He was getting closer, my heart pounded uneasy.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk" asked, Matt but, Tyler ignore him by simply brushing past him to stand in front of me.

"Hi" I whispered, my voice felt as if it would break. His eyes with a hint of rage gaze fierce in his chocolate eyes. This made me even more nervous, my teeth chattering loudly in my mouth, palms sweating uncontrollably. I breathed uneasy. A melancholy expression for a moment scattered a crossed his smooth rigid, face deepening his sarcastic features, smirking indulgently.

"Hi… Little Bennett. What's cracking, still being the same weird, freak girl you are being?" asked, Tyler his features darkening with fury. My throat bobbed as I swallowed, his eyes boiling my skin raw. There was something different about him… my eyes grew rounder than ever as I shifted my position. Instinct told me to lean away from him and to _Run._

"Um…I" I stammered, my face red hot with embarrassment. He never sounded as cruel as he did right now. He had scared me those frightening eyes which were now changing color from brown to bright, blazing yellow. I felt like I needed to help him with something… but I didn't know what or why.

"Tyler that's enough!" yelled, Elena coming to my side to defend me. She put her arms on my shoulder her fingers soothing it. Matt also came to me to, his face twisted with anger.

"Tyler, you had no right to say that to her!" chimed in, Matt. But Tyler wasn't listening he was too busy glaring to at me. _Why?_

"Stop defending her… you know it's true. You all feel embarrass about being around her as well as I do. She's a freak just like her old, hag of a grand mom." he screamed, his fist rapidly flying in the air. I flinched, thinking that he was going to punch me.

I opened my mouth for a heated retort when I realized in total shock that some unclear part of me actually acknowledge truth in his words.

I felt ashamed to be me.

It was true I was born a freak and will forever be one. But for him to insult my grams, made me feel pissed. White-hot anger streamed through out my veins, as I felt a strange sensation wash over to me. Something unclear and unknown was singing to me, singing at a high note that made my whole body want to scream out loud.

_Do it. Give that jerk what he deserves. Show him that he can't get away with calling you a freak like that. And, also insulting your grams._

Said a voice in my head.

I tensed as I reckon the voice was speaking the truth. He did needed to be taught a lesson, a lesson that would shut him up for good. _But how do I do that?_ I wondered.

_Don't worry I will give you the power, young Bonnie. Just calm yourself and you will see._

Said the voice eagerly with anticipation.

I closed my eyes feeling every thing in me go into a relaxing state. Tyler's breathing and shouts disturb me, my heart drummed incredibly as I came closer to relaxing than I ever did in my life. Tingles sprawled my face all over with a pleasurable sensation that sent chills up my legs. I was too tensed and I knew it, so I carefully breathed in and out balancing it making sure I didn't inhale too much in.

Everything happened so fast, his shouts bringing me back to reality.

His shirt erupted into flames, bright and hazardous that lit through out his whole entire left arm. He screamed, voice quivering in pain and frustration. I quickly opened my eyes stunned at what I saw, I then went to his aid trying to help him.

"Help me!" he yelled, waving his left arm wildly in the air.

"Tyler!" I called, moving towards him but he wouldn't allow it. He threw his arm in front of him to keep me away. I stared stunned at his actions as Elena and Matt scrambled behind me to help.

"You did this you freak. Just stay away from me!" he roared, and that's when Caroline came running in the room.

"What happened…" her voice trailed when her eyes met, Tyler's flaming arm. They were wide, her mouth hung wide open.

"Get him some water fast!" yelled, Matt trying to calm, Tyler down. His frustration was rising any minute face twisted in pure anger and it was at me. I was scared truly frightened out of my panties. I was only 12 years old and already I was still a cry baby.

Matt had dumped a bucket of water on Tyler's arm, as soon as he did his arm had started to sizzle. His flesh now completely gone, skin torn away, only a pink tainted layer laid left gushing out puss. I stared in disgust, quickly turning my head away.

"Tyler are you ok?" asked, Matt's concern and nervous voice. I stared at the wall as I waited for his response. But there wasn't one there was just silence that filled the room like spilled in water.

"Tyler?" Elena's voice was heard, she had sounded scared.

"Tyler are you ok?" asked, Caroline who stood by the door way, her face painted with a worried expression.

I heard footsteps and I turned around in just in time to see him. With his right fist held up high, eyes glaring down on me. In one swift, rough motion his fist landed across my face, throbbing my cheek with pain.

I doubled over in pain as his hands violently pushed me back against the wall. My back arched slammed the pop corn material, my arms at my side, his finger lifting up my chin so we were face to face. Tears roll down as he began to speak.

"I hate you… everything about you… I want you to stay the hell away from me you hear. Mark my words Bonnie Bennett or else I will kill you!" he stormed, expression full of different emotions but mainly irritated and anger that flowed rapidly.

I stared unable to speak, or even breathe at that matter. My throat felt as if a swollen grape were caught, and swallowing it was impossible.

"Tyler get out, you are no longer welcome at my party!" said, Caroline she suddenly stood between me and Tyler her hands firmly on his chest. He soften when he realized what she just said. At first he didn't move, just only stood his eyes watching her as if she were his prey.

Then without warning he turned and head for the door, his injured now swollen arm against his chest.

"But… Caroline" I stammered in between breathes, finding it difficult to breathe again. "He's injured, you can't just kick him out like that".

I know it was foolish of me to show sympathy to a guy who just threatened to kill me and punched me in the cheek. But I felt remorse for, Tyler some how I felt we were strangely bonded, like a magnet to a refrigerator. I needed him, and he needed me.

"Bonnie" said Elena, and she caressed her thumb against my cheek, rubbing it softly. "Bonnie, he just insulted you not to mention used physical contact, we can't let him get away with that".

"Elena is right, Bonnie… let him fix it, it's his own problem now" murmured, Matt his eyes fixed on Tyler like he was ready to beat him up. Madness is the very first thing that came to my mind. How could they all be this mad! To not care for another human being such as themselves. It was selfish not to mention unfair. Yea, so what if Tyler had punched me or insulted me at that matter, he is still human. He was anger and I get it, I was angry once and I did some things that I regret till this day. But, it doesn't mean that I'm a bad person.

I believed deep down in heart, that Tyler Lockwood is a very great guy, with a good heart that people rarely see because they judge him by his appearance. In spite behind all that toughness their was goodness, and it was my job as a Bennett to show it.

"Your wrong!" I said, stamping my foot flat onto the ground "It's not his problem to fix… stop being selfish. Do you even hear yourselves?" I stated, slowly moving towards, Tyler. But when I turned to look he was already gone, the door to Caroline's room was shut. _But that was impossible I didn't even hear it shut._

"He's gone" I said, my voice now quivering with tears. He was alone and it was my fault, my fault that he is the person that he is today. _A Bully._ Arms tugged at my waist, as I realized it was Elena, Matt and Caroline coming to huge me. I stood, ready to fall at my knees at any second. But they had held me up… to think about it they are the exact reason why I didn't decided to commit suicide early. They are the reason why I keep living and so is he _Tyler._

Because, no matter what I wasn't going to give up on him that easily, I will fight for him until the day I breathe my last breathe. And, that's a promise I intend to keep.

"You're a good person, Bonnie… you have a heart that touches each other in a spectacular way that is rare to find" whispered, Elena in my ear. I squeezed her hand, as she hugged tighter. My mind swarmed with different thoughts but the one that stood out the most was that I wasn't. _I wasn't a good person that everyone had believed me to be. There was something evil and dark crawling inside of me and I can't control it._

I erased five years ago memories away from my mind as I leaned against the hospital blank, white walls. Coolness licked my bare skin endlessly, my eyes were shut waiting for, Elena to finish visiting, Caroline. Which seemed like for hours if you ask me, but I wasn't complaining that much I was actually enjoying the alone time with myself. It calmed me, relaxed my senses.

"Damn you… How come I can't see her?" questioned a very familiar voice that I would know if I was lying on my death bed. I immediately shot my eyes open to see Tyler Lockwood arguing with a nurse about something.

My attention was drawn to his face, his cold- hearted face that gave me nightmares for months. It was tensed- looking, on the edge like the one tinniest thing could set him off. His moth was in a thin line as usually, _He never smiles_ I thought, my gaze averting to his eyes.

They are were dark as the pits of hells themselves, fire burned in the iris. I was stunned to see him like this, after all I hadn't taken a good look at him like this since five years ago. It was then I caught his left arm on fire. I shrugged the painful memory away as I focused on his hair. It had seemed to be shorter now, much shorter. Clean and well- cut, but it looked it had gotten darker since the last time I saw.

"Please sir… go wait in the lobby you will have your turn to visit I promise" said, the lady as calmly as she possibly could. She was young maybe around in her 20's, with long, blonde hair that fell to her waist and ocean, blue shocking eyes that were framed with golden lashes. She had a kind- looking face that made you want to smile.

"I don't have time to wait… I must see her now!" roared, Tyler furiously banging his fist on the reception desk. People around stared in stunned expressions theirs eyes glued on, Tyler.

"Sir please calm down or else I will have to call security" warned the woman with a firm, glare in her eyes.

"Fuck the security. They can't do shit to me. I want to see her now!" he said, his finger pointing at her and with that he punched his fist into a wall beside him. Creating a huge hole. I stared unable to comprehend of what just happened.

"Sir, please leave now. Or I will get security!" said the lady, slowly backing away from him, her face reflected into to horror as she saw him lift his fist. My gaze saw too, eyeing his bloody knuckle that was accompanied with blue/purple bruises along the edges. A huge gash laid very visible on the skin, gushing out push.

Memories came flooding back to me at, crashing down one me as a huge boulder. Caroline's birthday party when, Tyler arm was severely burned. I had to help him no matter what he says or does. But when I looked to find him he was gone, leaving a trail of blood behind in his path.

I quickly ran after him, my feet trudging the tile floor below me. I had a feeling that he was close by, probably outside the hospital maybe. I pushed opened the doors, rays of sunlight hitting my skin.

"Tyler!" I called, breathless as I re- strain to gain my breathes. The scorching heat hit my skin warming me entirely, it also blinded me as I rapidly searched for, Tyler.

Suddenly I spotted a lone, dark figure silhouetted against a building with hands tugged inside pockets. I slowly moved towards it being careful to not walk out into the street.

"Tyler?" I said again, my voice full with uncertainly. An evil smile played across his face, as he turned to stare at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Little Bennett, snooping around in business she's not supposed to be in" he said, voice hard to read. It had sounded completely motionless like he couldn't be feel anymore.

"Are…." I stammered unsure what to say "Are you ok?" I asked, waiting for his response as he stared up into the sky. His gaze looked distance, too far for me to see.

"I thought" he said, voice now rising in complete anger. He quickly slammed me into the brick wall behind. I hit my spine on the hard concrete, pain exploded through out my body. He pinned me against it, his grip too tight for me to get loose from. _He was so strong._

"I thought I told you to you to stay the hell away from me!" he warned, his eyes fully raged now changing colors. "Or I will kill you if you don't!"


End file.
